Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Rahzar
Rahzar is the second story of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutagen Stories". It was published on August 8th, 2014. ---- Rahzar Previous: Spider Bytez Next: The Rat King ' ' ---- "You got it?" "Yes... yes, sir" A tall, skinny man walked towards a dark figure by a wet alley. They rain pelted the now-shiny pavement by their feet. The first man, carrying a large tote bag, wore a black suit and sunglasses. The other, at the other end of the alley, had tan skin and a gray denim coat. "That's good.... that's real good, Chris" said the tan man as he stretched his hand to reach for the bag. -"There you go. Now, just leave me be. I brought you the fucking bag and you took it. Let this be proof" said the first man, handing the bag to the darker one. -"Woah, we ain't done" said the tan man. -"What?! You said you'd end this shit when I gave you the canister. I just fucking gave it to you. Gimme a damn break already" said Chris, turning back to the entrance to the alley. -"Look, no one turns fucking Xever down. Do you know what I can do to you and your girlfriend? Just as an example, I'll tell you I can send in one of my boys so that he cuts your bitch's throat and strangle you with her fucking vocal cords. Want me to do that?" -"Xever, I'm done with you. Stop this bullshit" -"Calm the fuck down, Chris. I told you already. We're not fucking done yet! Hold it in a lil' and then you can go home to whatever the fuck you do during the day" -"No. I'm done with your crap. You got your canister, which by the way almost killed me. Now, go do whatever it is that you need. Don't talk to me again" Xever was very angry. He gripped onto the bright canister and stormed towards his associate, ushing him tot he ground. He dragged him around to see his face, and inmediately started punching him. "God fucking dammit, Chris! You had me at your hands, and look what you did, cuzão!" He angrily smacked his face back and forth, making it bleed constantly. He breathed heavily, as if the punching took a large part of his energy. Finally, his beating came to an end, leaving Chris injured on the floor. His lips had a deep cut, his eyes were purple and his cheeks were turning a dark shade of red. He let out a squirt of blood from his mouth and mumbled a few words. "Xever... why... why do... why do you do... t-this?" -"Chris, you can't take liabilities in this kind of situations, man. You gotta think fast and get rid of everything you don't need. I didn't need you, so I gotta get you off my business. It's the way the world works" Xever walked over to where the tote bag lay, and reached for it. He went back to Chris, bag in hand, and took the canister out. "It's pretty, isn't it? All those bright colors... the purple lines, the blue... everything about it makes me happy. Too bad we'll have to waste it, though" said the man as he eyed the canister through. "Well, we can always get some more. Goodbye, old canister" -"What... what are you do... doing?" said Chris, spewing blood through his twisted mouth. -"Can't waste any more resources, so I gotta do this" said Xever, as he slightly tilted the canister in Chris' direction. -"Wait... no, no, please!" said Chris, trying to get up from the ground. With a large grin on his face, Xever carefully tilted the container, which let out the blue fluid. Slowly, it fell from the beak of the glass and onto Chris' chest. Chris started screaming, as if the liquid had burned his body. An injury by his hand started to swell and turn purple, spreading a wave of thick, greasy fur around his arm. It went up to his head, where his eyes shrunk and turned to a deep shade of green. His nose stretched and morphed into a black, sweaty knot. -"Shit... shit! Chris, what the fuck?!" cried Xever, backing away from Chris, who was rapidly transforming into a despicable hairy beast. -"AAAAAAAHH! Xever, what the fuck was that?! GAAAAAAH!" screeched Chris, twirling around in the wet pavement. "FUCK! HELP ME!" "Chris, I... I'm, sorry! I'm sorry!" said Xever before storming off into the rainy slums of the city. The man, now turning into a strange and deformed creature, kept screaming as the fur spread through his skinny body. He now had a rather triangular head, and a thicker torso; all apart from the fur all over him. "XEVER! Get back here! Xever!" cried Chris as his toes grew claws and fur by their points. He looked up at the sky, and by the building next to me saw four dark figures glaring at him. "What should we do?" asked one, looking at the spot where the canister was placed. "Attack" said one in the center, pulling out a large sword. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Mutagen Stories Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Issues Category:Juan Category:Bloxx